battle of the bands: boys vs girls
by princetongirl
Summary: casey was popular at her scool and loved by her siblings and she had the perfect life till her mom and dad got a divorce lizzie went her mom while casey and her twin sister and older brother stayed with their dad but what they didn't expect was tradgedy.
1. prologue

Battle of the bands girls vs. boys

The divorced finalized

Nora and Dennis were not the happy married couple in fact they haven't been in a long time and Nora moved out of the house with her four kids Cade, Casey, Carlie, and Lizzie into a penthouse in New York where she resided so her kids could still see their father.

Cade was the sports fanatic he played every sport you could think of from basketball to baseball to soccer to football. He loved helping his sister's band he was like their manager and ward off the potential boyfriends. Casey was the preppy girl of the siblings with attitude and knew what she was good at and used it to her advantage from dance and cheerleading and being one of the fore front girls to their band. Carlie was the all around rock girl she also like to get in trouble for pulling pranks on the majority of the school she loved to sing lead songs with her best friend and sister. And the youngest to complete the McDonald kids was Elizabeth or Lizzie as she preferred to be called was the other sports fan in the house but unlike her brother she was only into soccer and focused on perfecting her skills at soccer and doing good in school to stay on the team. The kids all loved both their parent but they were closer to their dad than mo since he is home more to spend time with them.

Nora was working at a law firm that was opening a new branch in London Canada and she was offered vice president to that division. When she told Dennis and the kids they were happy for her but the kids didn't want to move from their father. Nora went to London for a opening party here she met a suave talking lawyer named George venturie and she and him started to date and would meet up every time she was in town now 4 months later she knew she couldn't keep commuting so she decided to move their permanently and all her kids wanted to stay with their father and her youngest must of saw how depressed she was because she offered to move with her so that is how the start of a chapter in their life started Lizzie moved with their mom while the other three stayed with their father they get an invitation to their moms wedding but had a gig with their band the same day that they told her they couldn't make it but sent her a video of them congratulating her and a wedding present. Back in London Lizzie was not adjusting to her mom's new family and wished she stayed with her father and siblings she often went up to her room and cried herself to sleep.

The next chapter is about the venturis and how they treat Lizzie


	2. chapter 1

Coping 101

Lizzie was not happy about moving with her mom to a new place and with new family she already had a brother and two sisters now it was like she was in an alternate universe where she had two brothers and one sister minding that they were step siblings. That was what she thrived for that she wasn't related to them the only one that was a little tolerable was Marti. She was picked on by Derek and his little minion Edwin they were so rude to her and did everything they could to make he stay hell her and since she was alone and didn't want any trouble she did what they asked. She was at her computer emailing her sisters and brother when Derek barged in.

"Hey dork what you are doing" he asked

"Just emailing my siblings" she replied

"Well you can do that later I am having my hockey team over and you need to make us some snacks"

"I am not your personal slave driver you can do it yourself"

"What did you just say?" he asked as he advanced on her

"Nothing never mind I are right on it"

Beep… was heard through the room

"What is that sound?"

"Oh just my sister Casey or Carlie probably"

"Well you can talk to them later come on" he said pulling her by her shirt down the stair till they reached the kitchen

"Whip something up they should be her any minute"

She nodded and started pulling things out to make them snacks then her phone vibrated on her hip she looked at the caller id and then looked to see if she saw Derek or Edwin before deciding to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she said in a whisper

"Hey baby sis so how is the new family working for you?" Cade asked

"Oh not so good when are you coming down to visit me?" she asked

"Well Casey and carlie are have gig at this new spot which is like an hour and a half from where you are so we will come down after the gig with the girls and dad gave us money to stay in a hotel so we don't have you stay with the Venturi's "

"Great well call me when your thirty minutes away"

"Okay well Casey and carlie gives you love and said they will see you soon bye"

"Bye" she said then hung up and picked up the tray turning around and saw that everyone was there looking at her

"Who were you talking to?" Edwin asked snatching the plat from her

"My brother Cade" she said happily as she swung her hands

"What kind of stupid name is Cade?" Edwin asked

"What kind of stupid name is Edwin?" she said smirking

"Hey no one talks to my brother like that especially an outcast like you" Derek said

"Yeah what he said run up stairs and stay up their till dad and Nora come home we don't want to ruin our appetites" Edwin said

* * *

Okay hope you loved the chapter see the button down there click it

* * *

Sneak peak:

"Carlie is the other van still following we don't want to be on the road late

yeah the rest of the girls are behind us carlie turn around to face forward since she had to turn around to look out the back of the car when she turned around she saw cade was on the phone probably talking to his girlfriend what she saw behind him scared her.

"CADE WATCH OUT!!!!!!" Casey said and all was heard on the quite hightway was metal smashing together.


	3. an

Sorry for not updating in years but I am finishing up the update should be up today or tomorrow.

Thanks….


End file.
